


A Legendary Fariy Tale

by ChelseaEllie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, True Love's Kiss, mick is a dragon, people are trapped in fairy tales, they just wanted a holiday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie
Summary: Looking forward to a nice relaxing mission which doubles as a holiday the Legends end up trapped in different Fairy Tales.Its down to John Constantine to free them. As hes the only one who is unaffected.But its the Legends so nothing will go as planned.With one Legend in dragon form he has to think outside the box.John/Zari is the main relationship
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Mick the Magic Dragon

The waverider was buzzing, for the first time in ages the whole squad was going on the mission, normally a few of the crew stayed back to act as back-up and research more. But this seemed less like a mission more like research and a holiday off the ship which they all needed after recent events, which included rescuing Sara, defeating a mind controlling alien and being turned into cartoon characters and guest staring on Teen Titans go. Nate and Behrad were planning adventures, Zari and Ava were looking for Spa’s and Mick just wanted beer. Gary was hoping for some bonding time with anyone, Astra just had decided to join because she wanted a holiday and she had overheard John and Zari talking about it that morning.

“Sara love are you sure? Something seems a little off” John asked, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He was on edge. Zari patted his arm reassuringly and he smiled at her.

“Come on John where’s your sense of fun?” Sara smiled opening the door, she wasn’t going to allow anyone to take this from her today.

“This will not end well” he grumbled as he followed her and the other legends through the door. 

A Flash of light

John was startled for a minute but as his surroundings came into focus. He was on hilltop, it was a bright summers day, no clouds in the sky. The grass was green and bright almost supernaturally bright and happy, with small daisies and buttercups bring in the sunshine. However, there was a dark menacing cave mouth unnervingly close. None of this eased the sense of worry he had. There rest of the team were no where to be seen, there was no one anywhere to be seen.

His clothes had changed as well, he was wearing dark trousers, a puffy white shirt, and a long fitted dark blue jacket, he had a sword slung on his hips. Urg he mentally growled he was dressed like some type of Disney Prince. Fairy tales, he hated fairy tale magic.

But this outfit didn’t seem apt for the location and he knew who he was. Normally this type of spell would take you fully into the story you were living out. And you wouldn’t have your normal memories.

He looked around, and rolled his eyes at the cave, clearly that was important to this game whatever entity was playing. He needed to establish the rules of the game before he could work out how to escape.

Gripping onto the sword he walked into the cave creating a ball of light in his hand. It glowed and floated in the air just ahead of him.

The cave smelt foul, there were parts of dead rotting animals’ half eaten sprawling everywhere. He crinkled his nose at the sight, and stepped carefully over the corpses. A bone chilling strange sound emitted from the back of the cave which made John stop. He wasn’t alone in the cave, of this he was suddenly very aware. Taking a deep breath he carried on. If he could cope with the pits of Hell he could deal with this.

Something sparkled in the background, shimmering in the light he created, glittering like gold. Gold this was starting to lead to something he wasn’t keen on dealing with. As he was looking around a puff of fire shot past him. He jumped out of the way and smiled.

“Mick, clearly has to be Mick. Dragons and Mick” John chuckled, as the dragon appeared into focus. It grunted, sleepily glared at John. Clearly sharing as much of Mick’s level of motivation in dragon form, which was a relief.

“Keep your hands off my gold” Dragon Mick snarled. Not even opening his eyes properly.

“Ok squire, do you remember me?” John raised his hands, to demonstrate he was no threat. But the dragon showed no recognition, or concern.

“Gold” it grunted drifting to sleep.

John walked round the dragon looking at his black and red scales. Casting a soft spell to try to identify the magic that had them trapped. Dragon Mick was massive, 40 or 50-foot-long, it was hard to establish as he was curled up, head resting on his tail, his wings wrapped up.

“Right mate, I’m not sure how to fix this but I can’t deal with you as a dragon, you could burn me, I’m going to send you to another story as I try to find a solution” he muttered some words and Dragon Mick vanished into a puff of smoke. 

Plucking a few items from the pile of gold he quickly made his way out of the cave, hurrying to avoid stepping in anything he shouldn’t. And hoping Dragon Mick didn’t have a mate.

“Now to find the Legends” He said to himself. He pulled a gold chain from his pocket and picked some grass and moss. Holding them together he muttered a few words later and the chain started glowing.

“Locate Zari” he said and the world faded.

* * *

The new world came into focus this time he was in a castle, same outfit, interesting he thought looking around. His costume didn’t change so he would clearly fit in here, or the enchantment wasn’t working fully in him. The chain glowed pink and moved leading him forward. He turned a corner and spotted her. His heart skipped a beat with relief.

Her hair was softly curled, with a gold tiara, poised perfectly on her head. She was wearing a light blue off the shoulder dress with and extremely puffy skirt. Looking like the prefect Disney Princess. Everything was in its place and she looked stunning, her skin shimmering and just the softest hint of makeup.

“John!” She shouted wrapping her arms around him, squeezing him tightly to ensure that he was real. “What is going on? And why do you look so good in that outfit?” She purred looking him up and down, smirking then grabbing him by the collar and kissing him roughly. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her as close as her outfit would allow. Their kissing got more frantic grabbing at each other more, when he knocked her tiara off. They pulled apart laughing. 

“That’s one way to say hello love. I missed you” he smiled picking up the tiara. “But when this is over you should keep the outfit”

“You too” she smiled a coy smile, “I told you that a change to your wardrobe would be good”. She was taking a good look at him.

“So, we are trapped in fairy tales, have you worked out which one this is?” He explained.

“No, it would appear I’m a type of princess, it never ends well in fairy tales” She sighed.

“The Princesses are not you, and anyone would be a fool to underestimate you.” He smiled” Interestingly you know who you are away from here” he looked at her, “Mick didn’t, so why do you?” He was watching her closely

“You saw mick? Was he ok?” She queried.

“He was a dragon, breathing fire, hoarding gold, eating livestock, he was living his dream” John smiled. 

“Sounds like Mick” 

“Right love, back to the pressing issue at hand. How comes we both kept our memories?” He started pacing, “it’s one of my protection spells for me, but you, what do we share?”

“Well.....” she started.

“If that’s the case then Sara and Gary should be safe too” John countered.

Zari stared at him. This was something for later.

“I don’t get drunk and put a protection spell on you?” He asked remembering Chas and how a drunk spell had saved his life. But cursed him to have a number of lives he felt indebted to save people to use respect their memories.

“It could be this protection charm bracelet you gave me 3 weeks ago for our six-month anniversary” she said shaking her wrist at him. 

He held her wrist, “Well done Love, now we need to work out which of these are protecting you.” 

“Princess!” an elderly woman in a simple grey dress with grey hair rushed up to her, “You shouldn’t be alone with young men, its not becoming or safe for you, no matter how handsome he is” glaring at John she took Zari’s elbow and started to escort her away. “Why are you not wearing you Tiara? Let me fix that” and she started fussing. Zari was far from impressed.

John watched bemused at how uncomfortable Zari looked and then followed. “Oh no Prince you can’t come with us you must wait with your parents in the ballroom!” promptly a guard escorted him away. He opted not to fight it rather use the time to try to work out how to transport him and Zari to find the other Legends. His earlier spell only worked on him. It wasn’t designed to work on more than the caster, and he couldn’t trust that everyone could learn the spell well enough to not make a mistake.

The main hall was full of bright colours and people in dress similar to what he and he looked around. Trying to work out what fairy tale he was in. There were tables filled with food and drinks, and rows of tables laid out for a feast. Everything looked overly glamourous and for show. People in perfect dress arrived and were announced by a man with a booming voice.

“Its so excited to have the Princess back with us” gushed a pair of elderly women with pink wigs and fancy dresses. As they walked around the room arm in arm. Loudly critiquing people’s outfits.

“Son, where have you been?” an older Handsome man with a long white beard approached John, go along with it, he told himself. This is clearly the King of where his character is Prince. He wrapped his arms around the younger man’s shoulders.

“Exploring” he faked a smile and moved away from embrace.

“There will be a lot of time for that once you and Princess Aurora are wed, and our treaty cemented” Princess Aurora, John thought where did he know that name from?

* * *

Zari was being escorted around the back of the castle by the old lady. She was feeling frustrated and just wanted to get back to John. She hated being parted from him.

“It must be exciting for you to final be back in the castle after so long away” The lady made small talk, her voice was cold and husky.

“Yes it is” she said looking around the room, they now ended up in, “What is this stuff” she looked at the items in the room, they were old and some dust covered. There was a level of concern in the back of her mind, competing with an urge to investigate which seemed to be overwhelming her.

“Have a look my dear” cooed the old lady with a creepy smile.

“Ok” said Zari, there were hand carved chairs, with animals engraved into the frame. A babies cot, with winged fairies decorating it. She wanted to look at them all, they were so pretty.

* * *

John was working his way mentally through fairy tales, but his nature drew from the darker Grimm tales than the brighter Disney world they appeared to be trapped in, it was proving more complicated for him to tie down who Aurora was. He cursed himself for not having a normal childhood where this knowledge would be developed naturally. Yet his knowledge was focused in all things dark and creepy, folk law kept him alive. This is the time when any of the other Legends would have been of great help.

* * *

What are these Zari brushed her hand over a wooden machine with a large wheel in the middle, spinning the wheel slightly.

* * *

“Aurora is such a pretty name dear, I’m glad she never goes by Briar Rose anymore” The Queen commented to John. “When you are married, I’m sure you will grow to love her. I hear she is rather pretty.”

Briar Rose, Briar Rose he thought, he knew that name. Ignoring all the other comments.

* * *

“What is this used for?” Zari asked, captivated by the spinning device, softly running her fingers over it, she liked how it felt, smooth and inviting.

“Spinning threads, but your parents banned them from the Kingdom” The Lady teased.

“Why would they do that?” asked Zari, feeling who jolted slightly as something stung her, she glanced at her finger as the crimson blood started to pool. She sucked her finger to stem the bleeding.

* * *

“Bollocks” exclaimed John, as he remembered the name, frantic he pulled out the chain again whispered the incantation to find Zari. As soon as it glowed, he ran to find her. Heart racing with pure panic.

* * *

“Well you see a long time ago your parents forgot to invite me to your christening. I didn’t take that too well, as you can imagine. Well you pricking your finger just completed the curse. You will sleep until your true love kisses you. It leads you to question does your lover love you? Does true love even exist, If you ever wake I guess you will know.” She cackled.

Zari was starting to feel very dizzy “No I can fight this, I will fight this” she argued, “You can’t do this to me, I don’t need other people I can fight this” She staggered to the floor. “I am Zari I can fight this. I didn’t need help when I started my business empire. I don’t need it now” she was fighting to stay awake.

* * *

John ran like he hadn’t before, the chain guided him and using magic he forced the door open.

Zari was asleep on the floor, the woman was looking over her. She looked so peaceful, and content, with whatever she was dreaming of.

“Hello my dear” The lady smirked stroking a curl from Zari’s eyes.

“What have you done?” John demanded

“Just what I promised” The woman stepped away

He crouched next to her, stroking her hair “Zari come back to me love” his voice was cracking, “You can fight this, you are stronger than this” He took a deep breath “”Fix her,” he rose to face the witch, his magic crackling as fire formed on his right hand.

“I can’t, dearie, only true love’s kiss can reverse this magic. Not even your magic” she eyed him up, “How do you have this magic, its not possible!”

“So, I kiss her and she wakes up” John ignored all her other questions.

“And if your love isn’t true, you will lose all the love you share, all the attraction, she will never remember you, is testing her feelings worth it? Are you worth it?” The lady smirked “If your shared love isn’t true then she will never wake and you will be cured to know she doesn’t love you.” She cackled and vanished into a cloud of smoke.


	2. Sleeping beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Zari under the sleeping beauty curse John has to decide if he can risk "true love's" kiss on the risk that she doesnt love him, because if she doesnt love him she will lose all feeling towards him. Can he risk it or not

John felt like time sped up, some guards swept in and carried Zari away, her sobbing parents rushed to her. Doctors were sent for, fairies arrived and fluttered around saying the curse could only be broken by true loves kiss, the dangers of the wrong person kissing her. They laid her in a 4 poster bed, with deep red covers, her dark curls spilt over the pillows. She looked so pale and pretty.

Almost immediately vines and blood red roses started to grow around the bed, crawling up the posters, acting as curtains. Dark brown thorns threatened from the green leaves. The light curtains became dark as the mood reflected the concern about their Princess.

He watched the magic with interest. Seeing how it worked, trying to look for a loop hole, that was what he was good at. It buzzed in the air sugary sweet, swirling around touching everything. It hurt his head, he wanted a cigarette so badly. The craving was overwhelming. He hated it, hated the feeling of helplessness

With a lull in visitors he walked towards the bed and softly stroked Zari’s hair. “I wish I knew how you felt about me, Im pretty sure you know you took my heart when I stopped yours. Why are you so hard to read love? Is this just you acting out against what people expect of you? Or do you really have feelings for me. Maybe I should just kiss you, set you free, people who get close to me don’t get happy endings. That’s all I want for you” his eyes watered. “No Johnny don’t do it” he pulled himself away

* * *

He was sat on the steps at the front of the castle trying not to think, but thoughts swirled round in his head, he was considering looking for Sara, the one person he truly trusted. He rarely doubted himself. The legends had made him weak, made him lose his edge, letting people get close. And he hated it, he hated the feeling that he could dam more people he cared about. He tried to push them away so much, yet they had a way of making him care for them and stay around. They had become a family, and he didn’t really ever manage to fully walk away from them.

“You don’t belong here” a female voice almost whispered in the air. A sing song voice that played with the air around it.

John looked around for the voice he couldn’t see anyone, oh good he was hearing things again. So, he ignored it. It wasn’t a time for his demons too have a visit. Not that they ever booked session to see him.

“Your magic is strange, adapted, not pure” he shuddered as he felt something near him, touching him. Ignore it Johnny, ignore it, he told himself, I need a drink he muttered. This wasn’t helping his current problem, so he whispered a spell to chase away ghosts.

“You can’t ignore me” next to him there was a swirl of petals which then formed a woman. Dark brown curly hair, dark brown eyes, a pretty smile.

“Zed!” he exclaimed looking at her in awe.

“You like this form” she smiled, in a flirty manner, stroking his face. “A reminder of those

who love you don’t get happy ending, you don’t get happy endings.” Her fingers started to run through his hair and she grabbed his head and yanked it backwards, he scowled and pulled away. She smirked. Smiling she stood and admired herself. Running her hands down her body “You wanted to taste her, too bad you didn’t tell her, before her head was swayed by another”

“What are you?” He snarled bored, of this game. Zari was the only thing he could think of and he hated feeling that vulnerable.

“The magic of this world,” she smiled, “You interest me, never have I found one who can match me” she started to stroke his chest, licking her lips, repulsed he pushed her away. “Don’t say you are not tempted?” her eyes grazed him.

“Bugger off” he snarled, looking away.

“Hit a nerve” Zed chuckled, stepping back. “Maybe you should just kiss your girl, know that she could never love you really, let her forget, move on to be with who she should be with, before her life changed, the man she was truly meant to love, Nate” she cackled.

John stopped for a second, cracks showing in his resolve, maybe she was right, maybe Zari was destined to be with Nate, maybe he should just accept that.

“Why are you here?” he turned to Zed, “what are you defending against, magic rarely takes a form unless threaten, or it needs something”

“Can’t I just be interested in you” she teased, pacing around like a tiger.

“I’m a nasty piece of work, you must tell that” he smiled, sizing her up.

“Oh I do” she smiled linking her fingers around his waistcoat, the soft fabric danced between her fingers. “Why do you think I want you”

He pulled his tie away and walked to the rose bush, looking at the perfect petals. Black roses, his fingers stroked the flowers as he formed a plan.

“This has been………….. well ……just go” he threw a petal at Zed and muttered some words. she glared, doubled over wincing in pain then vanished.

Hmmm he plucked a few petals and looked around. “You are John Constantine and you never accept defeat, so why with this? Do you really think you are not worthy?” he muttered to himself. “Fairy Tales, how does this end? Sleeping Beauty,” he paced around “But this isn’t about me, it’s not my fairy tale, I was never in this.” He smiled knowing what to do

* * *

The castle was quiet at night, the guard at Zari’s room waved him in, there was no one else in the room, everyone was asleep or sitting in the chapel praying for her to wake up.

Sitting next to Zari’s bed he looked at her, this had better work. He rubbed a grey green paste onto Zari’s lips, and taking a deep breath muttered some words. “Come on love. This was never about me, it’s about you” he took her hand and shut his eyes.

Zari was sat in a room, it was large and empty of furniture and decoration, yet around her were all the men she had every cared for. Those she dated, those she loved from afar, those she was friends with. As one left another appeared, each holding a ring. She sat on a gold and precious stones covered throne. She was in deep red floor length velvet dress, with an unnecessarily large puffy skirt. She fought the urge to complain, but was trying to work out what was happening.

A handmaiden at her side kept encouraging her to pick. “You must pick, you must select a husband. You cannot be a single woman at your age.” She was a meek woman in her early 30s, trying not to make eye contact with Zari.

Zari looked around at the men all lined up to see her, did she really know this many men? She spotted Mick, and raised an eyebrow. Was Mick a suitor, he mostly grunted at her. Tom Hiddleston, had they met at a party? She crushed on him as a teenage. She saw a few boy band singers whose names she struggled the remember. Some sports people, a few movie stars, Interesting.

“How do I pick?” she asked, “how do I decide who I marry spend the rest of my life with? What if I pick wrong?” She felt like a kid in a sweet shop being told she could have any sweet she wanted but only that for the rest of her life.

“You just need to pick” The handmaiden insisted, “You like all of these, so pick any.”

Zari looked around the room. Another woman approached her, thin, greying, stern looking.

“You need a man, any will do, you can learn to obey him.” Zari nodded, and smiled. Then her brain started questioning.

“Obey? Why should I Obey?” as the words left her mouth she started to question what she was saying, of course she should obey her husband that’s what a good wife did.

“You know dearie” the grey woman replied

“Yes, but how do I pick?” Zari questioned looking around at all the attractive men. Some so perfect.

“Why do you need to pick Love?” asked John walking towards her, her heart fluttered slightly, as her heart fought against the magic that was controlling her. “Why do you need to pick a husband? You are the most powerful woman I know, well you and Sara. You tamed a Dragon as a child and changed the future preventing hate from controlling people. You created a life for your family, your own clothing line, you helped save your brother and you are a Legend. You never needed someone to do that, why start now? You don’t need a man to save you. You never did. So, ignore this, Sleeping beauty needed true loves kiss you don’t.”

“Why would you deny yourself love?” Nate moved to stand near John. Holding out a sparkling ring. “We could have it all, your beauty, my strength” He moved closer to Zari. “Just be mine”

Zari looked at him, shaking her head slightly as she battled the magic’s control. “No No No. You are right I don’t need a man” She looked at John and walked over to him, smiling “But I want you. I have never felt like this before and it scares me. You scare me, every time you do some crazy magic, or you go up against a demon. I tried no to fall for you, I tried to make this just some fun, but …. ”

“Me too love” He moved closer to her, Nate turned to look. The others parted.

“But I want to see how this goes” Zari walked towards him. Smiling.

“People around me get hurt” He stepped closer to him.

“I know the risk, I accept it, so stop trying to save me, let me save you for once” she smiled

“Are you…”

“Shut up John, I love you just shut up and kiss me” She chuckled, and closed the gap. Softly touching grapping his head they moved in for a kiss, his arms snaking around her waist. Their lips locked, as they started to taste each other. But before the kiss could deepen the room swirled in a mist of purples and blues and everything faded from view.

* * *

Zari was back in the room. Lying in bed.

Her eyes opened as she groggily looked at him and smiled, “You saved me” she croaked.

“No love you saved yourself” He kissed her forehead as she sat up, and looked around.

“I do love you, I wish you knew that earlier, I saw you not want to risk what we have, I’m sorry you had to go through that!” she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

They walked out of the castle, the rest of the castle remained asleep, John thought it was strange as the family should have been alerted that Zari was awake, but this made it easier for him.

“Well played” Zed as she appeared on the steps in a swirl of petals. “Let’s see how you get on with the rest of the team, you have 29 hours before I get to keep them all, or you two can leave now together, and the rest are mine”

John shrugged and holding Zari’s hand tightly. “They are our family, we wont leave them”

“I knew you would say that” Zed smiled, closing in on John. Softly kissing his cheek.

Zari tensed. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry Princess, if you fail, you will never remember him”

“We wont fail” Zari huffed.

“29 hours, or John, submit to me and I let them go” Zed ran her fingers down his shirt, stroking his chest.

“29 hours, it is love” John smiled and pulling out the gold chain. Muttering a few words it glowed, and he and Zari walked towards the Maze in the garden. Zed disappeared in a swirl of flowers.

* * *

“What’s the plan?” Zari asked

“Find the Legends” John Shrugged. “Let’s hope we get Sara we need someone with sense”

The air tingled with Magic as they reached the entrance to the Maze. Zari put out her hand to touch it, it tickles she laughed. “Ready?” John asked she nodded and they walked through.

* * *

They were in a town. Quiet and calm. They had appeared in a large paved town square in front of a town hall. There was a crowd gathered around. They shrugged and went to join in.

“We are delighted to welcome your Mayor” a young man announced into a microphone. The crowd clapped.

Zari and John both froze as a very naked Gary Green took his place on the platform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far. The next chapters should be a little lighter. 
> 
> If you havent seen the NBC show Zed is his side kick/Love interest

**Author's Note:**

> So is what John and Zari have true love or is it just some fun, and can he risk knowing this to find out (Im going with a Chilling Adventures of Sabrina though where Harvey has to kiss Ros to save her but he isn’t sure as his feeling for Sabrina still exist), is he confident enough in how she feels for him.
> 
> I will try to update asap but more than likely the weekend is when I get to write
> 
> If you have suggestions for what fairy tale each should be stuck in please let me know. I want them all in random stories, Mick is the only character I know 100% where he ended up, anyone else Im happy for suggestions and if I can work it in will try to.


End file.
